


Portrait of Laina South-Wind by dovahgriin

by thelightofmorning



Series: Tales of the Aurelii [13]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightofmorning/pseuds/thelightofmorning
Summary: Commissioned bust of Laina South-Wind.
Series: Tales of the Aurelii [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485251
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Portrait of Laina South-Wind by dovahgriin




End file.
